Ocean
by whimonda3110
Summary: A series of snapshots based around a poem i wrote about the At the moment it is a oneshot, but i may write more similar chapters if people like the


**AN: This is written for the TPE BINGO Comp, the prompt was **_**Blue. **_**One of my hobbies is writing poetry, so I decided to use a poem about the ocean I wrote as a base for a series of snapshots. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, books etc. However I do own the poem, it is mine precious, mine!**

_Ocean_

_Whistling wind over caps of white foam_

_Tiny crests adorning endless blue_

Kyprioth floated through the water that had used to be his only domain. He returned occasionally to remind himself how much he had gained, and also because its wildness pleased him. With a flick of his finger waves sprung up and raced off towards the distant shore. He smiled lazily and began to amuse himself with whirlpools, waves and bubbles. A few hours later he jumped as a displeased voice yelled in his mind. "Cousin stop meddling with these waters, you have land now, stay on it." Kyprioth winced, "These waters were mine to meddle with for centuries Oinomi."

"Yes well you have other playgrounds now, I am the goddess of the ocean people call on for safe passage, and how can I answer their prayers when you are being idiotic with waves and currents?!"

"Fine 'Madam Wavewalker' I will let you do your job and be boring."

"Oh Kyprioth, you have always been so immature."

The trickster god floated off in a huff, his cousin was right, but he could never admit that. He would just have to wait for a better time to play with the seas.

_Silver finned fish flicking tails in escape_

_From cunning sleek dolphins_

_In hunting formation_

Chirps and clicks surrounded Daine as she zipped through the water. Dolphins were great fun to be around and the perfect way to chill out after a hard week. The fish franticly darted ahead of them and the dolphins swung out into a line. Daine was at the end of the line and sped up as did the dolphins at the other end. They quickly formed a ring around the fish and then dolphins from the back of the pod dived under and up to the centre of the school. Daine darted and flipped when it was her turn to feed, catching fish with every movement. Soon the pod was fed and happy and headed back to shore to surf some waves. The water rushed around Daine's sleek grey body and she smiled a dolphin grin. The water was clear and warm and the waves were curling perfectly for surfing. They rode wave after wave in a long line until the sun began to set. Daine swam in close to shore and shifted back into her human form. As she broke the surface she saw a man standing at the shore. It was Numair, smiling broadly and holding her clothes. She turned back to the pod and spoke mind to mind. "Thank you cousins for the wonderful time, I hope I can come and see you again soon."

"Bye Daine." They replied in happy unison.

Daine smiled and turned to her mage waiting patiently.

"Evening love, nice read?"

"It was wonderful, nice swim?"

"Perfect."

_Lands near and far _

_Joined by its embrace_

Hindsight was a strange thing. Sarai would never regret her escape from the Copper Isles, however she always thought about how everything had turned out differently from how she had foreseen. She would have been queen, what an odd thought. But Dove would do well; if Sarai was honest with herself she knew that Dove would probably be a better queen than she would have been. They were to visit in a month; she couldn't wait to see her family again. She wondered if they had forgiven her, if any of them could forgive her for what she had done. She wondered if they were happy now, she knew she was. Sarai thought and thought, but nothing would change that trip across the sea which for better or worse would take her away from her new life, yet also take her home.

_Ships sail the expanses_

_Of both danger and wonder_

The sailors chortled and stared, then stopped abruptly as they each received in turn a violet death glare. One new sailor ignored the danger signs and kept snorting.

"I jus' can't believe the 'fearless lioness' is over there puking er guts up like she ne'er been on a ship afore."

Baron George cracked a sly smile. "Keep talkin lad, I've always wanted to see how fast you sailor types can swim."

The other sailors laughed at this comment and the boy looked around, confusion plain on his face. Then he felt a breath on the back of his neck and a soft deadly voice.

"One thing it is wise not to do is insult a knight and then turn your back on them. Now before we see how fast you can swim I'm in the mood for some entertainment."

The sailor's face turned completely white as he realised his folly. "IIIIm ssorry lioness, I beg yer pardon, I was just foolin."

"Indeed, well since you love 'foolin' so much, you can act as the ships jester for the afternoon. It's dreadfully dull around here. Or. If that doesn't take your fancy we could always amuse ourselves by having a duel… What do you say laddybuck?" Then the short copper haired woman grinned evilly, showing all her teeth and looking remarkably like the lioness for which she was named.

George just smiled and settled in for a lovely afternoon's entertainment.

_Waves curling and slapping_

_Children playing_

_Pirates slaying_

Tears rolled silently down the woman's cheeks, she tried endlessly to offer her gratitude but the knight waved them away. "I'm just glad I could return your child safe back to you ma'am. You don't owe me anything."

"Oh but those pirates, she could have died, or become a slave or oh is there no way I can thank you?!"

"Look ma'am I have to go, the pirates will strike again up the coast, I'm sure of it." Smiling reassuringly the knight mounted their horse and rode back to the road where the others were waiting.

"They just can't thank you enough can they Kel?"

She did not deign to reply and instead rode ahead of the others, fiercely concentrated. They knew she was focussed on catching up with the pirates. Suddenly ahead there was a slight hint on smoke on the horizon. Kel's ears twitched and she turned, the look of concentration turning in steely determination and fury.

"Well there they are." Everyone nodded or mumbled assent. Kel waited until she had everyone's attention then spoke softly. Her hazel eyes were narrowed and any criminal who had hurt children would be scared of her in that moment.

"This time let's kill them."

_Good and evil combined in the pure chaos of nature_

_Ocean_


End file.
